operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
White dossier
White dossier Een keurig schema van de chain of command Inclusief: * Wie het gezag heeft over NWO-patiënten (Ik neem aan niet de VE) * De richtlijnen over leiding geven aan medewerkers met een hogere rang. (richtlijnen over cooperatief en constructief samenwerken) * De manieren waarop een werknemer een conflict met een supervisor kan aankaarten bij diens superior. (Ik neem aan dat de TU die heeft, je wilt klokkenluiden mogelijk maken) * De richtlijnen hoe een supervisor een conflict met een werknemer kan oplossen. Sneakily achter diens rug omgaan staat er niet bij. Tenzij er een verdenking is dat de werknemer niet loyaal is maar dan zou een supervisor andere maatregelen moeten nemen. Demotie en reprogramming staan er bij natuurlijk. Verslag van Patricia's pogingen om conflicten op te lossen Ze heeft voorgesteld de beslissing over te laten aan de supervisor zodra deze weer beschikbaar is. Gezien het geen dringende zaak was, was dit een uitstekende optie. Poging om conflict met Levi op te lossen, doch Levi was niet beschikbaar. Poging om conflict met Sophie niet op de spits te drijven, door het over te laten aan Levi. En daarbij Levi niet te hoeven storen, op advies van een teamgenoot. (De drie koppen thee dus) Behavioural assessment agent Derde Alles feitelijk correct zoals in het zwarte dossier, maar wat vriendelijker verwoord. Conclusion: Unfortunately, agent Derde's managementstyle is not suitable for the position she has at the moment. Agent Derde has a competitive managementstyle. A cooperative way of negotiation a solution is more likely to develop a relationship of trust and come up with mutually beneficial option. A competetive approach tends to increase animosity and distrust between parties and is generally considered destructive. This can be remedied with training though. Recommendation is to follow training and on-the-job practice of a cooperative leadership style. Transfer of agent Derde to a less stressfull management position of a more uniform team, untill after thsi training is completed succesfully, should be taken into consideration. (leiding VE team bijvoorbeeld) Behavioral assessment agent Taylor Twijfels over de persoonlijke gevoelens van Nicole t.o.v Patricia en t.o.v de NWO vs VE staan erin, maar het is nog een stuk zachter verwoord dan het witte rapport over Sophie. Eindigt met: Thus, personal feelings of agent Taylor against dr Jane or NWO in general are likely and should therefore be taken into account when agent Taylor reports distrust in or incorrect behaviour of dr. Jane. However, after agent Taylor has been given control over dr Jane, she has not, in any way, misused this power. She has not let her personal feelings get in the way of the mission. This shows her unwavering dedication to the TU. Recommendable. Personality Assessment dr Jane, MD Analysis of changing a top-down hierarchical organisation to one of mutual cooperation (Ik snap prompt waarom titels van managementdingen zo saai zijn. En gezien het wel genoeg semi-formeel Engels is nu:) Patricia wil eens zien of een andere manier van opbouwen van de TU zou werken. De normale manier, top-down, blind commando's opvolgen en doen wat je gezegd wordt en mensen programmeren om orders te volgen is nogal gevaarlijk geworden nu Control gecorrumpeerd is. Dus tijd om eens te kijken naar een andere manier van programmeren. Zei ik programmeren? Ik bedoel inspireren natuurlijk. Het beste uit mensen naar boven halen. Een mutually beneficial way of cooperation. Zorgen dat ze loyaal worden en blijven uit vrije wil. (Sort of) Zoals Franklin bij de TU is omdat hij daar speeltjes kan maken. Zoals Patricia erbij is omdat ze dan legaal kan martelen. En dan met iedereen, tot de schoonmaker aan toe. Zorg dat ze beter af zijn als ze loyaal zijn. (geef de schoonmaker toegang tot scholarschipprogramma's voor zijn kinderen en een goed pensioen. Geef John van accounting die op de 9-jarige dochter van collega Martha valt in het geheim counseling om hem te helpen. En mocht hij toch over de schreef gaan, zorg dat Martha dan haar wraak krijgt waardoor zij loyaal blijft.)